Vigor
Who the heck is Vigor? That is a really good question. He is a famous VRChat personality who used to regularly play with many other characters in the game. He participated in a great deal of roleplay and is without a doubt one himself. If you ask him he will probably deny it and call other roleplayers 'nerds'. He is known to start arguments or weird antics related to defending his 'e-peen' or putting himself through a mix of insults aimed at typical gamer issues. Sometimes self deprecating but usually aimed at other people. The common topics are poor luck in the relationship department, joking about female behavior or putting women on pedestals of worship ironically. If ever something could be done properly or seriously, Vigor would be there to rebel and do the exact opposite in a silly way contrary to what social conventions dictate. Vigor the Roleplayer Vigor is a strange character who usually stands in the metaphorical doorway of breaking immersion, having one foot in-character and the other out-of-character. This makes this wiki entry a strange mix of both RP and non-RP in an attempt to create a coherent narrative. If he is serious or just plays silly is a matter of debate but if you meet him its generally a good idea not to take him seriously. He identifies as an incel, someone who is involuntarily celibate with a distaste for womanhood in general as well as a furry, someone who likes humans with animal characteristics or vice versa. Where the line is drawn on that scale for him is uncertain as he often makes dubious claims about it. Since early 2018 his visits to VRChat are very rare, but generally he is spotted visiting Roflgator and the Gator RP Group lobbies. History of the character His character can be mean and insulting but whenever he expresses his insults he does so with irony and a glint in his eyes. in early 2018. Vince in the background.]] During his early days of VRChat in January of 2018 he used to hang with Vince, Pokelawls and Team Five, also visiting The Great Pug RP Collective when Chipz and Nuts were regulars visiting Roflgators bar in The Great Pug. He met Chipz during one of his public serenades before they started roleplaying. Eventually he accused Chipz of stealing all of the women in VRChat with his singing. Chipz attempted to pair him with Monika a couple of times but it never worked well. Foiled relationships Although often proclaiming (in jest) how much he hated Monika she and Vigor established some kind of weird RP relationship. It was probably just silly antics and eventually ended up in a really scuffed wedding attempt on Feb 22nd, 2018. Their characters never actually got married and the wedding was interrupted. Highlight: Vigor objects at his and Monikas wedding 'E-peen' challenges Having a massive 'e-peen' any conversation initiated with Vigor usually ends up becoming a discussion or argument related to his gaming skills in various PC games. Usually Black Desert Online (BDO) or PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG). If you're unlucky he might even challenge you. He supposedly had some kind of competition in BDO with DefinitelyEgg and won. Becoming a mute While most 'mutes' in VRChat have a tendency to eventually do a voice reveal and start talking, Vigor decided to do the exact opposite. After being warned for his sometimes offensive jokes in his roleplay he decided on Feb 10th that the only solution to avoid being banned was to become a mute. (mostly as a joke) He held out for almost an entire week with the exception of unmuting temporarily to argue and yell at Chipz. He eventually created another account named 'Rogiv' on Feb 14th, 2018 to be under cover. While using this account he acted very unlike his own character seemingly calm, kind and not argumentative at all. and Vigor's wedding in the chapel of Blue Man|thumb|250px]] Marriage to Nuts While he and Nuts were in a relationship IRL they also made it in-character for the roleplay and married at the chapel of Blue Man in The Lair of Roflgator on June 7th, 2018. They were officiated by GreatKhan. Return to VRChat & The Golden Gator After a long hiatus he would return to VRChat at the end of Sept 2018 following the new patch allowing users to once again visit public worlds without being constantly harassed by 'crashers'. In October 2018 he's occasionally been seen visiting The Golden Gator together with Dyrus and participating in various social games such as 'Quirks' and charades. He's also done some light-RP and various antics that involve yelling and commanding people to do as he says. He has a thing against the Bricktown Blocks and tried to form the ABC - The Anti Block Community. .]] On October 17th, 2018 he was put in charge of bathroom duty by Roflgator at The Golden Gator earning the title bathroom manager over Mute Max - the bathroom cleaner. His idea of performing his duties guarding the bathroom stalls instead resulted in him commanding it's visitors to perform degrading acts while threatening them at knife-point - offering circumcisions or worse. Highlight: Becoming 'Bathroom manager' at The Golden Gator Roflgators Necro Nights He would make a return once more in 2019 visiting Roflgators bar The Golden Gator where he used the taser baton to try and arrest people and put them in jail. Unfortunately for him he mostly ended up capturing himself, mishandling the weapon. He would visit Roflgators bar Necro Nights which is a parody of another bar named Neko Nights. He would eventually make it to the real deal as well. On June 14th, 2019 he admitted to having to pass the "incel" torch over to Meech. Neko Nights with TheBigMeech next to Meech in the Neko Nights Night Club.]] When he visited Neko Nights together with Roflgator on Sept 7th, 2019 he met the owners Lanfear and Oathmeal and managed convince Lanfear to invite TheBigMeech as well. He also saw Chipz again, met Kohrean, Assassin, LilBagel, Miss Minerva DH and many other regulars. Being his first time he together with TheBigMeech got into the exclusive club they caused trouble by looking up some female visitors skirts. Out-of-character they were checking for allegedly sexual parts on avatar model that aren't allowed but their choice of language could probably have been better. During his time there he kept trying to recruit players to join his guild in World of Warcraft Classic on the realm Faerlina. Although all the commotion caused the event was quite hilarious nevertheless. Twitch Highlight: Neko Nights Club chaos with Vigor & #MeechToo Twitch Highlight: More Neko Nights chaos with Vigor and Meech Vigor's crappy internet and non-existent Twitch stream Often lamenting over his internet connection being too poor for doing any type of streaming it never stopped him from advertising and plugging it any chance he could get. Yelling out his Twitch channel URL became his slogan. The whole ordeal grew into a bit of a VRChat meme and eventually people would spam other streamers chats with his address or tease other streamers by calling them "Vigor's camera men". To this day he appears to never actually have streamed on his Twitch channel. Rumor has it that he may have streamed once or twice, but deleted the VoDs; this is unconfirmed. Explained by himself he lives somewhere in the middle of nowhere in a swamp and was once attacked by flying insects while online gaming with his friends that stream. Trivia *His name when pronounced in a certain way sounds eerily similar to a certain very offensive racial slur. This awkward situation has led to some Twitch streamers to call him "VY-gorr" instead to avoid the awkwardness of even saying his name out loud. Others do not bother with this self-censorship, however. *He and Nuts dated IRL. *He has not had the best relationship with VRPill. *He personally requested that the word "incel" be mentioned somewhere in this article before it was made. *Sometimes his internet connection is so poor that his his speech starts stuttering. *He identifies strongly as a furry, often exclaiming this himself. *He claims that he has problems "getting it on" and is always searching for something that can help him with that issue. *He has multiple fans, some who even impersonate him. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/vigors *Twitter: https://twitter.com/slamuraishaq Videos and Clips Early 2018 *Vigor wants a Jiggly bulge *YouTube Video - Vigor meets Nuts *YouTube Video - Vigor and Nuts *Vigor offers world class relationship advice *Yikes... *YouTube Video - Confronting Chipz for stealing all the women in VRChat *YouTube Video - Vigor decides to become a mute *YouTube Video - Vigor kisses Chipz *YouTube Video - Nuts meets Rogiv (Vigor under cover) *Vigor being a charming boyfriend *Vigor and Nuts about how they met *Typical Vigor and Nuts interaction *Vigor and Nuts wedding part 1 *Vigor and Nuts wedding part 2 *YouTube - Or just search for '+Vigor +VRChat' Return late 2018 *Dyrus confuses Sorry and Nuts *Vigor trying to recruit for the ABC - Anti Block Community *Causing problems for the janitor Mute Max Mid to late 2019 *I do coke *Passing the Incel torch over to Meech *Taser Wars in Bricktown part 1 *Taser Wars in Bricktown part 2 *Taser Wars in Bricktown part 3 *Not impressed by Roflgators WoW Classic leveling *Vigors problem & Spearmint dance *Getting Lanfear to invite TheBigMeech *Pan-something and Vigor the animal likes cats *Average vag for Vigor Gallery Vigor.jpg|Vigor's original avatar Vigor loli plug.jpg|Shamelessly plugging his Twitch stream (that was never used) vigorpasta.png|Vigor 'meming' in Roflgator's Twitch chat Rofl Sept 27th 11 Vigor flexing.jpg|The self proclaimed 'King Vigor' Rofl Sept 27th 14 Vigor RP card down games.jpg|Participating in social games at the Bricktown Golden Gator during Roflgators RP-card down event. Rofl Sept 28th 3 Vigor and Dyrus.jpg|Loli Vigor and bird Dyrus Rofl Sept 28th 2 Vigor and Dyrus.jpg|Don't shit-talk Vigor! Rofl June 16th 2019 13 Vigor.jpg|Vigor at Necro Nights Rofl June 16th 2019 22 Vigor Necro Nights.jpg|Vigor wielding the stun baton at The Golden Gator Rofl June 16th 2019 23 Vigor and Surefour.jpg|Vigor and Surefour Rofl June 16th 2019 24 Vigor and Surefour.jpg|Vigor and Surefour Rofl June 19th 2019 1 Horror RP, Vigor and some dude.jpg|Doing horror RP with Valco. Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 2 Vigors.jpg|"King" Vigor at Neko Nights Night Club Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 7 Assassin003 and Vigor.jpg|Vigor and Assassin Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 8 Vigor trying to recruit people for wow classic.jpg|Trying to recruit Neko Nights clubbers to his WoW Classic guild on Faerlina. Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 14 Vigor.jpg|Vigor at Neko Nights Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 33 Vigor.jpg|Vigor at Neko Nights Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 39 Vigor, Miss Minerva DH and TheBigMeech.jpg|With Miss Minerva DH and TheBigMeech Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 47 Vigor and TheBigMeech.jpg|Vigor and TheBigMeech Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 55 Vigor Howlcifer and Roflgator.jpg|With Howlcifer and Roflgator Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 60 Vigor and Lezzy.jpg|With Lezzy Rofl Sept 7 2019 Neko Nights 61 Vigor and Lezzy.jpg|With Lezzy Rofl Sept 14 2019 71 Vigor and Fizzi (Furtrap).jpg|Vigor and Fizzi (also known as Furtrap) Rofl Sept 21st 2019 8 Vigor new avatar at Neko Nights.jpg|King Vigor Rofl Sept 21st 2019 6 Vigor new avatar at Neko Nights.jpg|King Vigor Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans